


Move closer and comfort me now

by sapoeysap



Series: Comm Links [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Other, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell did our 3 precious babies get a bed that fit them all?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move closer and comfort me now

**Author's Note:**

> I think all of these are gonna be named after Alanis Morissette songs.  
> Shoutout to my terrible summary.

Finn thought it was really nice that General Organa had given the three of them a big bed without a fuss. Little did he know that Poe had called in approximately 46 favours to score them the bed. It was perfect though, just the right size. Finn lay in the middle protected by his two true loves. His desert hand holder Rey to the right of him, her head on his chest, snoozing softly away. His pilot rescuer Poe was to his left, back towards him with his naked butt rubbing against Finn’s leg unconsciously. Finn was happy and content in this cocoon of love.  


His stomach shrunk the moment he realised he was going to need a bigger bed to accommodate the three of them. Poe was fortunate to have saved so many lives and been owed a lot of favours. So he set of to General Organa’s office.  
“Poe,” The general peered at him, smirk unfolding on her face. “I cannot afford to give you a bigger bed, perhaps beg with someone who already has a big bed”  
So Poe hotfooted it to Wedge Antilles room, his former mentor.  
“Sir, I need a big bed to accommodate us all”  
Wedge deadpanned at the pilot. Rolling his eyes. He was loathe to get rid of the bed, though the reason he had got it in the first place had never taken up the retired pilots offer.  
“Godamm Poe I like this bed. I wish you weren’t so persuasive with your puppy dog eyes”  
“Sir I will do anything and everything to make this up to you”  
“Don’t worry son, just enjoy it”  
Wedge smiled as Poe screeched with joy. He could practically see the cogs whirring as the young pilot tried to work out how to manoeuvre the massive bed back to his quarters.  
His two lovers did not question the appearance of the larger bed that night. Though judging from the looks on there faces they were thankful for it, thankfull they would not have to sleep separate from each other any longer, or cramped on top off each other in standard single beds. Neither did they question there sweaty, tired and puffed out pilot crashing out on the bed the moment they saw it.


End file.
